1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of equipment for descending snow-covered slopes, and more particularly to the design and construction of snow skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snow skis have a length typically greater than 1 meter. Short skis from 60 to 100 cm. referred to as “skiboards”, SNOW-BLADES™ or Big Foot™ skis are popular as a novelty for skiers who wish to retain the skiing experience but with a more easily maneuverable ski. They tend to be difficult to control in hard or icy conditions. As well, skiboards are unstable at speed when ridden flat due to their sidecut. Further, they do not attempt to emulate the performance of ice skates which allow a user to both track a straight line or arcs of varying radii, turn and stop sharply or accelerate on a hard surface.
Many attempts have been made at designing snow skates which are not much longer than the user's foot. U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,116 to Kinsley discloses a snow skate having a length comparable to a roller skate for use on snow or ice and having a runner with beaded edges and a central guide. On snow the skate runs on the full lower surface of the runner while on ice it rides on the beaded edges. French patent no. 1,071,142 issued Mar. 3, 1954 to Henrich discloses a ski from 50 to 65 cm. in length for use on ice-fields, glaciers and the like and having downwardly projecting metal edges extending along either edge thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,859 to Perry discloses a metal ski of about 91.5 cm. in length having grooves along the bottom of either lateral edge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,046 to Fleckenstein discloses a plastic ski of about 51 cm. in length with a flat base and no metal edges for use in trick skiing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,291 to Gauer discloses a short ski of about 80 cm. in length in which the base is substantially convex from front to rear and from side to side for ease of pivoting and spinning.
One problem with prior snow skates is that they do not provide adequate control for the skier on hard or icy surfaces as well as soft surfaces. There is therefore a need for a pair of snow skates which has good handling characteristics on such surfaces and can combine the performance characteristics of ice skates on hard surfaces with the performance of skis on soft snowy surfaces of varying inclination.